


The Eternal Hope...

by mindcomber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Rey's P.O.V...Revelations...Episode: IX. The Rise of Skywalker.(Disclaimer: I own nothing of anything whatsoever.)





	The Eternal Hope...

At last! I finally know the truth. Leia is my birth Mother!  
She has kept my birth a secret for so long, having me adopted by those who abandoned me at an early age, had seemed like the only option possible.  
You see, Han Solo was not my Father. (I would have been so proud had that been the case.) No, she had kept her pregnancy from Han for fear of him thinking the worst. (Infidelity) during their long absences from each other.  
The truth is, she was faithfull to Han all along, and yet somehow had carried and delivered a Daughter! She had hidden in the outer rim reigions during her confinement, with no one suspecting her real identity.  
Only much later, did she learn the true fact's. (A special visit from Master Yoda).  
Her brother Luke had so many special Force power's which were openly displayed for all to see, that Leia felt she not quite the same ones that he did.  
The fact remain's that Leia's share of Force power was concentrated soley on her inner self. The Force had influenced the 'midi-chlorian' count to build up and create a new life!  
(Leia had only heard of this happening once before, and it was how her own Father was concieved.)  
Han would have forgiven her deception, as I do now. He died without knowing this fact of how I was connected to them all.  
Oh why did'nt she confide in Luke? Before he became a recluse.  
Putting past events behind me. I feel so honoured to know my real Mother! Now and forevermore, all will know of this once hidden truth.  
I love my Mother so much! And I will live my life making her proud. As a true link to the Force surrounding the great Skywalker bloodline!

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This happened during the time when Ben was very young. He was left in the safe hand's of Leia's trusted aid's when she announced that she must leave alone urgently for a top secret mission.


End file.
